Chapter 147
Long-Awaited Birthday is the 147th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover the cover appears to be of Nikaido at the beach holding vegetables and some wooden boxes. Summary the story continues directly from last chapter where Risu uses store's kitchen knife to slice off all the remaining heads of the monster including Aikawa's . The monster's giant corpse begins to break apart oozing flesh and mushrooms from itself as everyone rekindles after they finally defeated it. Asu questions the reasons of Nikaido after resurrecting Kaiman from the head of the formalin as Kaiman refuses to believe Nikaido is really her judging from her menacing and built exterior. Shin tells everyone of how he suspects that the monster possessed and gathered all the magic users for some unknown achievement while en considers whether or not they should murder the crosseyes, however shin urges that they should all escape where en plans to keep Nikaido with them until the next blue night so they can stay partners. Nikaido places her hand on Risu's head and uses her devil powers to see what he witnessed beforehand to gather vital information then harnesses her powers to process them into asu and kaiman's heads to fully explain everything, where they conclude that the monster was hole who murdered magic users on account of pure hatred and Kaiman was Ai at first but then died and kept resurrecting into different people possessed by hole therefor confusing everyone including himself on what his identity is now. Ebisu and Fujita stare at the last coffin filled of black liquid and wonder if it will shatter along with the rest of them as Risu contemplates if everything is really over where Aikawa's severed head still in rises hands manages to apologize that he was but a tool to gather all the most powerful magic users and that once all the coffins that represented one of his lives shatters something bad will happen but before he could explain the ultimate goal of hole, crosseyes start to grow on his face and he becomes completely possessed and foretells that everything will come to an end including Risu. Risu instantly throws his head on the floor and crushes it underneath his shoe and shouts that they all need to leave but is stopped in his tracks by some pain him writhe as the last coffin shatters. Risu's curse finally flows off his body since his curse's revenge finally has been lifted making him back to a vulnerable magic user. Suddenly, the room floods in utter darkness and the floor begins to become acidic and burn at their feet as en screams for Chidaruma to save them where Chidaruam simply replies to him to help himself as he escapes with the black house that teleports directly above the lake of refuse a figure floats among the smoke from below the lake. The figure reveals itself to be somewhat of a devil bigger than most who somehow causes all the human witnesses including Vaux and 13 to bow without thinking. The devils watch the figure from the black house where Chidaruma explains that it is Ai Coleman that sacrificed a significant number of magic users to become reborn as a new creature and says pridefully that he's won the bet and summons store behind a curtain who frantically slashes all the devils apart as Chidaruma flys from the house and tries to talk to the figure floating outside. Characters Main Characters * Risu Minor Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * En * Chota * Turkey * Ebisu * Fujita * chidaruma * shin * noi * tetsujo * kasukabe * asu * Gallery Category:Chapters